


Anestesiado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Episode Related, Feelings Realization, Introspection, M/M, Past, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaba seguro que Scofield nunca hubiera matado a nadie.Demasiado tontamente desinteresado, demasiada moral para hacerlo.Se habría dejado matar con tal de no ensuciarse las manos de sangre ajena, y Alex esto lo sabía muy bien.
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Kudos: 2





	Anestesiado

**Anestesiado**

Sabía qué no habría tenido que entrometerse.

Sabía cuánto fuera peligroso, pero no había podido evitarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado estudiando a ese hombre?

Casi le parecía de conocerlo desde hace años, aunque lo hubiera perseguido poco más que un mes.

Había algo que lo encantaba en Michael Scofield, no podía negarlo a sí mismo.

Y matar a ese hombre no había costado mucho; ninguna técnica de combate, confiado sólo con sus músculos y su tamaño.

Si tenían intención de subestimarlo en ese lugar, podían hacerlo. Claro, no iba a quejarse de eso.

Le había dicho a Michael que era su única garantía para salir de esa prisión, y todavía lo pensaba, pero había también algo con que había tenido que lidiar mientras lo miraba combatir una lucha que no podía ganar.

Había tenido miedo, cuando le habían dado el cuchillo a ese hombre, y había reaccionado sólo de instinto, de una manera que todavía no podía explicarse.

Porque, ¿Qué instinto podía haberlo llevado a salvar la vida de alguien que había tratado de matar durante tanto tiempo?

Estaba seguro que Scofield nunca hubiera matado a nadie.

Demasiado tontamente desinteresado, demasiada moral para hacerlo.

Se habría dejado matar con tal de no ensuciarse las manos de sangre ajena, y Alex esto lo sabía muy bien.

Que costaba a él, ¿en cambio?

Después de Apolskis y Patoshik, y Abruzzi, y ese hombre de Kim y...

Y el padre de Michael y Lincoln.

Y Shales, que había empezado todo ese juego infernal.

Oh, recordaba muy bien cómo se hubiera sentido matándolo. Recordaba lo que había significado acabar esa existencia tan venenosa, que había significado erradicar ese cáncer de la sociedad.

Hasta que no había empezado a tener miedo, se había sentido como el hombre mejor del mundo.

Y por directa consecuencia de su acción, para ese único error que ni tendría que haber sido considerado tal, ahora se encontraba en esa prisión mexicana olvidada de Dios y de hombre, desprovisto de una identidad, desprovisto del respeto que la sociedad le había debido hasta unos días antes.

Desprovisto de una familia.

Ya no tenía nada de perder, Mahone.

Y matar a ese hombre, ahora, lo había hecho sentir mejor.

 _Esa_ era una justa causa. Michael estaba vivo, y era de esto que le importaba más en ese momento.

Lo vio alejarse de la multitud que entretanto se había reunido alrededor del cadáver, gritando frases en demasiadas lenguas diferentes sin que él tuviera éxito de entender que estuviera diciendo.

Se apresuró, cogiéndole una muñeca y obligándolo a girarse.

“Hiciste como te dije.” constató. “Jugaste sucio.”

Se había esperado de verlo sonreír, pero no había trazas de entretenimiento en la cara de Scofield.

“Claro. Pensé que fuera mejor atacar primero, no me parecía muy abierto al dialogo.”

Alex asintió, dejándole el brazo.

“Pero no lo habrías matado, ¿verdad?”

Michael levantó una ceja, acercándose, reduciendo a unos centímetros la distancia entre de ellos.

“Entre nosotros, eres tú el asesino. Y parece que haya sido demostrado.” siseó, inexpresivo, antes de girarse y volver a caminar.

“Verdad, ¿Michael?” dijo Alex en alta voz, siguiéndolo hasta que no estuvieron en el interior.

Estaba desierto, a su alrededor.

Probablemente todos los presos estaban en el patio jugando a ser buitres, y los que no estaban allí disfrutaban el espectáculo desde arriba, juntos a Lechero.

“De verdad...” siguió, apoyándole la mano en el hombro y obligándolo con la espalda contra la pared. “¿De verdad piensas de ser tan mejor que mí?” preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Quieres un informe detallado sobre todas las personas que Bagwell torturó y mató desde cuando lo dejaste evadir de Fox River, o puedes imaginarlo solo?”

Lo vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

Vio el dolor en su cara, y supo que era el botón correcto.

“T-Bag no estaba previsto en mi plan. Él...” se mordió un labio, evitando su mirada. “Estaba a punto de escaparme con mi hermano. Teníamos el barco y habríamos desaparecidos para siempre. Si volví en Panamá fue exactamente para que fuera entregado a las autoridades, y esto lo sabes. Eres tú, por lo demás, que te fingiste Sucre para ahuyentarme.” le dijo, volviendo a mirarlo en los ojos. “No me pongas preguntas a que sabes contestar a solas, Alex. Nunca quise que Bagwell fuera libre de caminar por las calles y matar a todos los que quisiera. Yo no...”

“Nunca vas a perdonártelo, ¿verdad?” murmuró el ex agente, soltando el agarre pero quedándose bastante cerca de él para que no pudiera moverse. “Pero así fue, y no te paraste. Y lo hiciste porque te hacía falta que tu hermano fuera libre, porque no podías permitir que lo ejecutaran, que él también te abandonara, como habían hecho ya tu madre y tu padre.”

Al nombre del padre vio a Scofield agitarse, levantando un brazo para ponerle la mano alrededor de la garganta.

“Tú entre todos ni tendrías que tener el derecho de hablar de él.” gruñó, apretando el agarre antes de dejarlo ir. “¿Qué quieres de mí? Te dije ya que no voy a ayudarte a salir de aquí, y sabes bien que no voy a hacerlo. Tienes más razones que muchos para estar aquí.”

Alex lo miró, la expresión improvisamente triste, como si supiera que tenía razón.

Suspiró, desplazándose y apoyando los hombros contra la pared, llevándose las manos a las sienes.

“Tú lo hiciste para tu hermano y yo para mi hijo. Pues dime que hay de diferente entre Bagwell que mató no menos de cinco personas desde cuando está afuera para que tu hermano pudiera ser libre, y mí que maté otras tantas para que Cameron fuera vivo. Y ahora estoy en este jodido lugar, seguro que no haya un paraíso a esperarme porque puse todo en juego, y un infierno de pagar entre estas paredes, con el peso constante de todo lo que hice. Podría muy bien ser un monstruo a tus ojos, pero no pienses que esté mejor que Lincoln o tú.”

Michael lo miró en los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de establecer si fuera sincero o no.

Entrecerró los ojos, cogiéndole la mandíbula y levantándole la cara.

“¿Por qué mataste a ese hombre, si sabias qué de todas maneras no iba a testificar para hacerte salir de aquí?” preguntó, en un murmurio que expresaba todo su cansancio, todo lo acumulado durante meses de planificación, y proyectos, y fugas, y siempre tener que vigilarse la espalda y proteger las personas que querías, teniendo que soportar el peso de la derrota.

Alex tragó, encogiéndose de hombros.

“No sé por qué lo hice. Yo... vi ese cuchillo y no lo pensé, Michael.” suspiró, llevando la mano encima a la suya, todavía contra su mandíbula, en un toque suave, inofensivo. “Ya no soy un agente federal. Ya no soy protegido por el gobierno y no tengo compromisos con las personas que querían acabar con todo esto. Y dado que ya no tengo la orden de matarte para evitar que le hagan daño a las personas que amo, pues quiero que vivas.”

Fue la única explicación que pudo darle.

Sabía qué no estaba todo allí, que no podía ser así, pero no tenía intención de mostrarse tanto, con él no.

Porque aunque no tuviera nada de perder, Alex todavía quería preservar esos rastros de dignidad que le quedaban en el cuerpo, sin estar obligado a admitir el encanto que tenía por el hombre frente a él, sin tener que admitir como hubiera seguido admirando esa mente tan particular y genial durante toda la persecución, mientras desmontaba pieza por pieza el rompecabezas de tatuajes en su piel, y al mismo tiempo trataba de entender que tuviera en la cabeza.

“No vas a salir vivo si sigues así, ¿lo sabes, verdad?” le preguntó, calmo, los ojos fijos en sus manos, todavía la una encima a la otra, sin tener éxito de moverla.

“No importa. No tengo intención de quedarme aquí esperando de ser matado por quien sabe qué razón.” suspiró otra vez. “Cuando estaba en el Ejercito aprendí que en guerra no hay una nación que gana y una que pierde, Michael. Al final, todos perdemos en este juego de poder en nuestra piel. Te querían en Sona, y estás aquí en Sona. Querían que yo dejara de darle problemas y ni parpadearon cuando me llevaste en la tumba contigo” sonrió, amargo. “Al final, tú y yo sólo somos peones en su juego. Si servimos vivos nos dejan vivir, si servimos muertos nos matan, si sirve que desaparecemos, pues nos harían desaparecer. Tenías razón cuando en ese almacén me dijiste que nunca podía tener una vida que tendría que haber dejado ir a Pam y Cameron. Siempre tuviste...” dejó ir la mano del menor, girándose y golpeando la pared con el puño. “Siempre tuviste razón, joder.” siseó.

Michael le puso la mano en el hombro, obligándolo a girarse otra vez.

“Todavía no me dijiste porque sigo siendo vivo, Alex.” le preguntó, luego hizo una pausa y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Nunca me quisiste muerto, ¿verdad?” añadió, pasándose las manos en la cara. “Maldita sea, me perseguiste a lo largo de toda la nación y no me querías muerto. Está... está absurdo.”

Mahone bajó los ojos, reflexionando.

Quizás era verdadero.

Quizás nunca había querido de verdad que Scofield muriera, quizás era por eso que seguía fallando, quizás...

¿Qué había hecho con su vida para llegar a este punto?

“No lo sé. De verdad, yo no lo sé. Sólo sé que tienes una mente brillante, o no habrías llegado a los niveles que alcanzaste. Y también sé que deshacerme de los demás me dejó un peso en la consciencia, pero que lo hice. Tú, en vez...” con la mano que le temblaba, por el nerviosismo y la abstinencia por el Vatran, le metió una mano en la cara, inclinando la propia de un lado. “No sé si nunca tuve realmente intención de matarte. Pero sigues viviendo, y hay una razón por eso, ¿no?”

Michael titubeó, no teniendo éxito de escaparse del toque del mayor, casi como si le gustara ese gesto finalmente tan inocuo por su parte.

“No voy a testificar. Pero...” murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo. “De todas formas, podemos encontrar una manera de salir de esta situación.” explicó, mirándose alrededor. “Nunca voy a perdonarte para lo que hiciste a mí y a mi familia, Alex. Pero...”

“Vale.” dijo Mahone, extendiendo la caricia hasta el cuello y el hombro, poco consciente de lo que de hecho estaba haciendo. “Vale, Michael. No quiero tu perdón, no lo merezco. Sólo quiero que me des la seguridad que, hasta que estamos aquí, estamos juntos.” encontró el coraje de decirle, dejando entender más que sus palabras, seguro que Scofield iba a coger el sentido.

“Acabaste de salvarme la vida, te lo debo. Y yo siempre pago mis deudas.” comentó el menor, finalmente alejándose.

Alex lo vio caminar a lo largo del pasillo, pero no lo siguió.

Le gustó poderse finalmente parar y mirarlo sin el imperativo de quitarle la vida.

Sabía de poderse fiar de su palabra, sabía qué iba a ayudarlo, pero no era sólo eso que quería de él.

Le habría gustado oírlo decir que podían dejar el pasado atrás, que había sitio por él en ese círculo tan cercano de personas de quienes había aprendido a fiarse.

Le habría gustado que le dijera que entendía las razones que le habían hecho cometer cada una de sus acciones, pero sabía qué nunca iba a pasar, porque Michael todavía tenía una consciencia, mientras que él la había perdida mucho tiempo atrás.

Sólo iba a seguir mirándolo. Una y otra vez, y esperar una señal por su parte, cualquier cosa que le dijera que no se había acabado por él, que en cuanto afuera de Sona, si hubieran tenido éxito de salir, iba a seguir preocupándose por él, que no iba a dejarlo al mejor postor.

Alex no tenía fe en esa esperanza, pero todavía podía tener fe en Michael.

Al final, era un hombre mucho más mejor que él.


End file.
